


Muscle Memory 1 AKA The First Encounter

by commander_hot_pants



Series: Muscle Memory [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Prequel, Smut, Turian, Turians, pre-me1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_hot_pants/pseuds/commander_hot_pants
Summary: Years and years before the events of Mass Effect one both Shepard and Nihlus were just run of the mill, fresh recruits sent on missions of very little meaning. Their paths collide on a small barely colonized planet where they have to spend some time together on stake out. With very little to do the two find ways to pass the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting on my computer for about three years, and although I've posted snippets of it online this is the first time I've posted it in one go. First in the series. There may be minor spelling errors- I'm sorry, I'm in the market for a beta who will read my smut haa.

"Can't trust a bitch without sub--harmonics." And then laughter.

That was the first and last thing any of the turian soldiers said to her before returning to ignoring her completely. That was fine with her, she was used to the silent treatment when working with turians. Silence was preferable to the terrible slang-ridden trash they'd sometimes spew trying to glitch her translator.

She reminded herself, again, that the turians sent on these missions were probably here for the same reason she was; they were unskilled, unwanted, or disposable. These token cooperative missions were perfect to temporarily place a private they didn’t know what to do with. Most of soldiers sent on these missions were scraped from the bottom of the barrel, the rejects that no one really cared for.  With nothing important riding on these missions, it didn’t matter if someone made a mistake, or didn't come back.

That’s why Private Jane Shepard was here now, riding in a turian caravan on an unmarked back road on some god-forsaken planet that she had never heard of before, and would never hear about again. Since the newest trend was to tag on a couple extra joint turian-human squads to simple missions, there was plethora of pointless positions to be filled. With just over a year of work in the Alliance, Shepard was the perfect candidate for such positions.

Sure, a stake out mission for a batarian criminal was not what she fantasized about while waiting to join up, but it beat the streets of Earth. She'd rather be packing back nutrition bars in space then stealing food on the streets back home.

The vehicle came to a halt and her captain leaned into view from the front seat, he looked past the half a dozen turians to make eye contact with her.

"Shepard, this is your stop." Captain L. Carter called to her, "It’s about a mile out, your omni-tool has the location flagged." Shepard nodded and shifted her rifle up onto her back. Wherever they were it was hot, and since they did not expect any action (nor would they be close to action if some did occur) she was just wearing fatigues with a kinetic barrier. That also meant no proper mounts, and having to carry her weapon the old fashion way. Shepard stood up and made for the door, yanking at the handle hard.

"Need some help there, human?" The turian sitting closest the door snarled at her, his teeth bared in a grotesque grin. Shepard opened her mouth to reply but shut it quickly, feeling the glare of her commanding officer on her. She took a deep breath and tugged at the door a second time, pulling it open. She hopped out and slammed it closed, the van sped away a moment later.

She looked around at the tropical terrain, the ground was a deep mustard colour, sprinkled with green and blue vegetation. The entire area was alive with small creatures and bugs scurrying about. This planet was a newly colonized world somewhere in the Attican Traverse, the larger outposts just barely had running water and electricity.

Her mark was a wanted gang boss by the name of Dratin Sagrorah, he had a warrant out for his arrest in every civilized system, and a bounty in every lawless one.  He was on the move and had been heard publically declaring his intention to stop in on this planet, which meant it was the only planet he wouldn’t be on. Dratin was slightly too clever a man to actually be where he said he would be, but still a team had been deployed to guard the main roads and keep an eye out for him.

Shepard sighed and activated her omni-tool, bringing up her out post location. It was less than a mile but entirely uphill. She began the hike, duffle and rifle on her back.  They were predicting a two day stake out while other units investigated more likely locations for Dratin, hoping to take him out for good.

The path towards the outpost was carpeted with roots and rocks, she wasn’t even sure if there was a disenable path. Her turian associate would have been dropped off at the same place as her, and would have gone roughly the same way but there were no markings or wear to indicate recent travel here. She didn’t consider herself much of a stealth specialist, in fact after months of basic training a rifle still felt clunky and unfamiliar in her hands.  It probably meant the turian had trained in infiltration of some sorts, used to covering up their tracks.

But they were still here, on this pointless endeavor so they couldn't be much good.

Shepard had already had enough of arrogant, useless turians for a life time. Spending two days essentially isolated with another was the last thing she wanted. At least with turians she didn’t have to worry about her nutrient bars going missing, unless they were extraordinarily dumb.

With the steep incline the one mile hike took Shepard just over 50 minutes but finally she spotted the outpost. Up in the trees was a shanty-town style structure, obviously built recently and in a rush. Whether it was built for this mission specifically, or made by the first colonists just trying to get off the ground, she wasn’t sure.

Her omni-tool beeped in recognition of the close proximity to her would-be partner. It beeped twice again, an insistent hurrying ping from her partner on the inside.  A door on the bottom of the shack opened, and a rope ladder tumbled down near her feet. She rolled her eyes. Had she really traveled hundreds of light years in an interstellar space craft to have a rope ladder tossed at her from an oversized tree fort?

She began her ascent, tossing her bag up as she neared the top, but keeping her rifle on her. As she pulled herself up into the opening she surveyed the outpost. It was even smaller on the inside as it looked from outside, one room with a small nook in the corner for a bathroom. There was a decent looking computer at the front of the room, a basic wooden table covered with junk, and a large open window overlooking the main road (although several hundred meters back).

She spotted her new turian colleague at the computer, furiously entering information. She could just see the cowl cascading around his back and down his shoulders - a male feature she was pretty sure. She propped her gun onto the floor as she began to pull herself up and into the room.

"It’s about time you got here," the turian spat, not turning to look at her, "Did you crawl from the spaceport?" Shepard's dull glare was wasted on the turians backside as she pulled herself to sit on the ledge and began retrieving the rope ladder.

"Typical human, taking your sweet time to show up to a war." Finally he turned to face her, "Just one? Are you female or male?" Shepard didn't dignify that with a response as she continued pulling up the ladder, "I was expecting someone bigger. And you brought a sniper rifle? I'm already a proficient sniper, you're going to be useless." She had to physically bite her lip to keep from responding.

"It doesn’t matter," He continued, beginning to pace, "They can’t keep us here for very long.  Dratin won’t even be in this system, they'll find him somewhere else and then send us home. This is pointless, we're wasting resources here. Surly it was a human who planned this, no turian would ever think such a useless mission was a good idea." He turned to her, "Human? Human are you listening? Is your translator broken?"

"My translator is fine," Shepard snapped, "but you'll find my patience defective, turian." This time her glare was noticed, the turians mandibles dropped in surprise.

"I didn't intend to insult you," He said, "I forgot how sensitive humans can be." Shepard finished pulling up the ladder and rose to her full height.

"Unfortunately I haven’t had the opportunity to forget how obnoxious turians can be." Shepard moved to the front window and began setting up her rifle beside what she assumed was his.

"You should be grateful for any time spent around turians," He stood over her, watching closely as she calibrated her weapon, "Your species is new to the galaxy, you have a lot to learn if you're ever going to take your place here."

"Wow, who pissed in your cereal?" Shepard moved around to block him from view, even having to press her entire back against him to push him away.

"I'm the only one here," The turian seemed perplexed as he continued to try and watch around her, "What is cereal?" Shepard shook her head in disbelief.

"It means," Shepard pulled her clip back so hard her elbow rammed into the turians side, efficiently pushing him back at last, "What’s your problem?" The turian grabbed himself where her elbow had hit a particularly soft spot on his waist.

"I didn’t have a problem until you arrived." The turian said, returning to the computer.

"Well, deal with it," Shepard said, "We're going to be here at least a night, so let’s try to play nice."

"I've been here alone for two weeks," The turian gave a heavy sigh, "I can handle two days with a human."

"Two weeks!" Shepard spun away from her gun, jaw slack in shock. The turian shrugged and sat down on the floor against the wall, "Who'd you piss off to get stuck on this piece of shit planet for two god damned weeks?"

The turian chuckled to himself and shook his head, "It'd be quicker to list who I didn't piss off."

"Ahh," Shepard turned back and quickly finished her fun prep. "You're one of those rebellious turians I've heard about."

"Not at all," he said, "I'm not from hierarchy space, born and raised in the terminus system."

"Oh, you're an outsider," Shepard settled onto the floor beside him.

"I'm good at getting things done, but not so great at following orders." He said, "My commanders aren't always so fond of my methods."

"A turian who can’t follow orders?" Shepard chuckled under her breath, "Now I've seen everything."

"Back home, no one took orders," He pushed his sleeve up as he spoke, "I had to fight for what I wanted, I usually got it, too."

"I know what it’s like to fight for things," Shepard tore her eyes away from where she'd accidently been staring at his arm, "And I know what it’s like to be an outsider. I'm from Earth-"

"A human from the human home world?" The turian said, "Must have been so difficult being an outsider."

"You bastard," Shepard spat, "You know nothing about me, but you're mocking me?" She leaned forward, infuriated, "I'm an orphan, I was raised on the streets. I started stealing to eat when I was six years old, and started mugging when I was thirteen. Every officer I meet knows that I'm an ex-gang kid, and they treat me like garbage. Completely disposable, garbage. I came out here to make a difference, but they won’t even let me make an impression."

 An incredibly awkward silence followed, and the turian avoided eye contact by staring down the floor. There went even bird calls to interrupt the silence as it settled, there was no tech capable of making noticeable sound. Already, it seemed the turian was tired of argument, and she knew when to let things go. Shepard bit her lip, feeling a little ashamed of her outburst.

"You..." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "You can tell me how over-emotional humans are now."

"Humans are over emotional." His mandibles fluttered for a moment while he thought, "But I understand what you're saying. I know it's frustrating, trying to impress superiors who have already decided you're a failure." She pulled her canteen out of her bag and looked up at the turian as he spoke, "I respect your desire to do right by your species." She saw a look on his face that she hadn’t seen on a turian before. He looked content, maybe even happy. Suddenly, she realized she didn’t know what a turian smile looked like. Did it involve teeth?

She took a good look at him for the first time. He was a unique looking turian. His skin was a deep red like Shepard had never seen before, it was quite unlike the usual grey or beige. Upon his face were bright white clans marks which ran from the tip of his chin and up along the entirety of his fringe. Something about his appearance made him look more exotic then alien.

When his eyes met hers, she was caught off guard. Not only by the brilliant, vivid green colour, but by the realization that as she studied him, he was studying her.

Shepard bit her bottom lip, deciding he wasn't aesthetically unpleasing for a turian.

"It’s Shepard," She said, "Jane Shepard."

"Nihlus Kryik." There- mandibles pulled back, brow plates relaxed- that had to be a turian smile. "Do I call you Jane? Or is it rude to use your given name?"

"You can call me whatever you want." Shepard gave a little wink. She froze suddenly, had she just winked at a turian? Clearly the long list of boring assignments (and lack of male contact) was starting to get to her head. Nihlus either didn't notice, or didn't realize what the gesture indicated.

"So, two weeks?" Shepard asked eager to change the subject, "What have you been doing to kill time?" She glanced towards the computer, "Is that hooked up to the extranet?"

"No, uh," He shifted awkwardly, "I actually loaded up my omni-tool with vids beforehand."

"Pretty sure you're not supposed to bring vids on observation missions." Shepard was smirking again, "I'm starting to think you are a rebel." Nihlus chuckled and opened his omni-tool.

"Do you want to watch a vid or not?"

* * *

 

 

As it turned out, Nihlus had a very good selection of vids. New releases mostly, and even a few human vids. They had started with a turian war film depicting the unification wars then they moved on to Starless, a recent release which Shepard had been wanting to see for some time. As the horror film progressed the night fell upon them and the two were forced to move close to the light and each other to see clearly.

"I hear all the sets were perfectly preserved," Nihlus murmured once the credits rolled, "You can go on tours to see them all."

"Faringor is all the way out in the Cacus system," She shifted, back against the wall, shoulder to shoulder with the turian "I can't imagine myself out in that area any time soon, even if I could get the necessary leave."

"True, I certainly didn’t join the military for its ample shore leave." He sighed bringing up his library to search for their next vid. Shepard browsed the list with him for a couple minutes. It hadnt taken long for the two to warm up to friendly banter, Nihlus was still stiff and a tad unfriendly but Shepard was finding him to be a fine conversationalist and much less ignorant then most turians she'd spoken to.

"Why did you?" She asked, "Join up, I mean." The turian paused his search while he considered his words.

"My mother asked me to. She wanted me to do right as a turian." Shepard could tell there was some animosity between him and his mother, but she was in no position to ask and frankly she barely cared, "And I guess... I like doing new things."

"I do see why sitting alone on a mostly uninhabited planet would be an exciting new opportunity." Shepard chuckled, taking a sip of her canteen.

"Well," Nihlus coughed into his shoulder, "I didn’t have many opportunities for movie dates with humans back home." Shepard nearly spat out her water, head snapping to look at him.

"'Movie Date'?" Shepard echoed, watching the turian grow embarrassed. "This is a stake out mission."

"Right, I know." Nihlus said quickly, "I apologize if 'date' has a different meaning for humans, for turians there is no inappropriate connotation."

"Uh-huh, right." Shepard scoffed, trying to hide her smile. Nihlus' company was becoming more pleasant with every conversation. He had a strange bashfulness about him that she had at first attributed to minor cultural misunderstandings, but it seemed more and more to just be part of his charm.

Personality, part of his personality. 

"I'm going to double check the proximity sensors." Nihlus said quickly, standing up and rushing to the computer, "Make sure they'll tell us if something comes our way."

"Proximity sensors and a dozen out posts." Shepard commented as she slid further down the floor so only her shoulders and head were against the wall, "You might mistakenly think there is something to do on this planet." Nihlus chucked, "I guess I can’t blame them for wanting to pretend we're all buddy buddy."

"Our species haven’t been enemies for over a decade," He said, "hopefully we're past pretending." Shepard had to admit that Nihlus had a good point, if their species weren't getting along by now, there was basically no hope for the future. Turians and humans were allies on paper, but there was still clear animosity remaining between them. Humans hadn’t so much as passed through their first mass relay before they were at war with the turians.

She remembered it, vaguely, as she would have been only three or four. But she did remember the fear that hung static in the air. At the time she was living in the orphanage, and all the kids bigger than her were very concerned. The council stepped in before any real damage could be done, and officially it was all written off as a misunderstanding. Humans entered a new age, technology advanced more rapidly than ever before.

Nihlus sat down beside her again, this time keeping a notable space between them.

"We could always watch Fleet and Flotilla, if you're in to that sort of thing." He suggested, bringing up the library again.

"Fleet and Flotilla?" Shepard asked, "I haven’t heard of it." Nihlus made a loud, pained sound.

"Fleet and Flotilla." He turned to face her, dumfounded look on his face, "Fleet and Flotilla."

"Keep repeating it, I'm sure I'll come up with the correct explanation on my own." Shepard glared, "I don't get the chance to see new vids very often."

"It's not a new release." Nihlus said, "It's a classic film, before its release it was a popular novel. Haven't you read it?"

"A popular novel for turians maybe." Shepard shrugged. Nihlus muttered something about uncultured humans under his breath, but he had the decency to not to insult her directly. He opened his omni tool up and started searching through saved files.

"I'm sending you the synopsis, perhaps it will jog your memory." Shepard rolled her eyes but looked through the files once received.

"Nope." She shrugged, "I haven’t seen it." Nihlus scoffed and crossed his arms. She read through the files again, the plot seemed to explore a quarian on her pilgrimage who accidently fell in love with a turian on the citadel. It seemed a little like Romeo and Juliet to her, not that the turian would know Romeo and Juliet.

"Is that common?" Shepard asked, closing the files. "Turians and quarians together?"

"Not particularly." Nihlus shrugged, "But that’s mostly to do with quarians, they don’t leave the flotilla often, and when they do romance is not the first thing on their minds."

"What about for turians?" Shepard was honestly curious, she heard turians could be promiscuous within their species, but she'd never heard of a turian bunking with anyone else (other than asari of course). "You guys seek out quarians a lot?"

"It uh," He shifted awkwardly, "depends on the turian." Nihlus was clearly uncomfortable, which gave Shepard a little joy. It wasn’t often she got to see a turian squirm.

"What about you, Nihlus?" It was the first time she'd said his name out loud, and it passed pleasantly through her lips, "You find yourself with aliens often?"

"I-" Nihlus stood up and paced across the room, "No. I've never-" He sat down on the other side of the room and crossed his arms, "That’s inappropriate to ask."

"I've never known a turian to be bashful." Shepard stretched her legs out and reached down towards her toes, "If you're too shy to talk to me-"

"What about you?" He demanded, mandibles tightening against his face and showing Shepard what a turian pout looked like, "Have you found yourself with an alien before?" Shepard smirked.

"No." She leaned back again, "Not even asari?" Nihlus shook his head.

"How many partners have you had?" Shepard sat strait up and looked at him strangely.

"Excuse me?"

"It isn’t a one way street," He seemed pleased with her surprise, "If you can’t play, don’t start the game." Shepard crossed her arms, and couldn’t stop herself from chuckling.

"Four." She said, "All human, by the way."

"You already told me that." Nihlus leaned forward, smirking, "It’s your turn for a question."

"Right..." She bit her bottom lip to keep her grin subdued, "How old were you the first time?" Nihlus seemed actually stunned by the question.

"Eighteen..." He answered slowly, "I was a late bloomer." She didn’t think eighteen would be considered a 'late bloomer' but she didn't say anything, "Have you ever been with another female of your species?" Shepard weighed this one for a moment but chose to answer as honestly as she could.

"Not for a lack of trying." She said finally, Shepard sat up and patted her legs while she thought, "Two weeks right?" She leaned forward, "How many times did you wank it?"

Nihlus tilted her head, "'Wank it'?"

"Jerk off?" Shepard clarified, the turian only looked more confused, "Masturbate?" Nihlus shrugged, "Pleasured yourself?"

"Uhm?" Nihlus blinked as he thought, "Oh. No. I don't really... I didn't..." He coughed, "Its not very satisfying."

"Oh?" Shepard smirked, "And what would be satisfying?"

"Its not your turn for a question." Nihlus snapped. She laughed and put her hands up in surrender, the turian mulled over his question for several seconds. "How long has it been since you were last with man?"

"Three weeks or so, I guess."  Nihlus laughed at her, earning a glare, "What?"

"Three weeks is a long time." He shrugged, "You must have an exclusive mate."

"Not at all." Shepard scoffed, "Three weeks is normal, its not like I can bunk with another marine, that would be fraternization." The turian shrugged again, "What, do turians just get it on with whoever they want?"

"Why not?" He asked, "Sex is a basic need, theres nothing wrong with two consenting individuals taking care of a mutual requirement."

'Two consenting individual, not two consenting turians.'  "Fine. I can't argue with that. Let's see…"

"You just asked me one," The turian interrupted, "It's my question." Shepard blinked and thought for a second, sighing when she realized he was right.

"Go on then." She rolled her eyes.

"Alight, Jane." Nihlus grinned, leaning forward, "Whats your favorite position?" Shepard could feel herself turn a little red at his bold question. The turian seemed to smirk, obviously recognizing her discolouration as embarrassment and therefore his victory.  Shepard was not letting him win that easily.

"Well, I tend to find myself on top. Men like it when they can see the entire show and no one ever complains when someone else is doing all the work." Nihlus began to grow dark around his neck, a wine coloured glow not so different from her own blush.

"But if I'm honest," Shepard sat up again, tucking her legs under her and sitting forward.  The size of the room meant she was half way to him with such little effort, "I prefer when I'm on all fours," the turian's mandibles flared slightly, "being taken from behind. So he can grip my waist, pull my hair, scratch my back..." Nihlus was completely avoiding eye contact now, glaring daggers into the floor.

"So, Nihlus," She waited until he was looking at her again, even if the eye contact was hesitant, "Do you find yourself attracted to aliens?"

"I dont want to play this game anymore." Nihlus huffed, and looked away again, "Its childish." Shepard grinned, wallowing in her victory.

"I guess that's an answer by itself." She leaned back against the wall, Nihlus pouting against the far wall. Shepard checked her mission clock, "Well, would you like to watch more vids then?" Nihlus didn't say anything, just crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're not embarrassed, are you?" Shepard teased as the turian sunk further into his gloom, "Fine, alright." Shepard looked him up and down, he had such a pathetic look to him at the moment, it was borderline cute. She squirmed at his embarrassment, and he had all but admitted his attraction to her...

'Hell,' Shepard thought, 'when will I get another opportunity like this?'

"I know what we could do to pass the time." She felt her body growing warm with anticipation and discomfort, "Unless you're not too humiliated by the prospect..." Nihlus glanced up at her, interest peaked. Shepard smirked and began toying with the top button of her fatigues.

"Turians..." Nihlus hesitated, "We dont get humiliated." He looked down towards her fingers, fixated, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well..." Shepard popped the top button open, she slid her fingers through the opened front, "You said you like to do new things, and you also said you've never been with an alien..." She could practically feel Nihlus' eyes burning holes into her hand, "So, I'm a new thing..." She could feel her cheeks growing hot as the words surprised even her, "Why don’t you do me?"

Shepard watched from just the corner of her eye the way his body was shifting, impatient, excited.  She heard the tips of his claws digging into the wooden floor, and another sound, like a whisper held back in the depths of his throat.

"I don't know what you mean by that." He hissed, disbelief humming from his chest.

"Oh?" She undid the next button and tugged her fatigues open, revelling the crown of her breasts, "Is your translator broken, turian?"

He growled. An actual, animalistic growl like a dog about to pounce.

 They rose at the same time. Shepard’s heart was a jack hammer, shaking her entire core. Her fingers flexed at her side as they began to circle one another, sizing each other up. She realized how very large he was now, how strong and threatening he could appear. His green eyes were intense, almost unblinking, she could see his shoulders rise with every breath.

He took a sharp step towards her, and she responded with a step back where the wooden table hit the back of her thighs. She flexed her fingers a few times then curled them around the edge, testing its stability. He took another step forward, and another until he stood only inches away from her. Nihlus reached a hand out and took her shoulder firmly, pulling against him. He dipped his head lower but hesitated, it was Shepard who decided to press her mouth against his.

Kissing a turian as not as romantic as she imagined it being, he didn't really have lips as much as semi-hard cartilage flaps for a mouth and although she felt him move against her, it didn't feel like kissing. After only a second Nihlus opened his mouth and his long tongue moved against her lips, Shepard was more than eager to open her mouth in return. That felt like a kiss.

He lifted her onto the table, hands kneading down into her waist, squeezing and massaging the flesh. He groped her abdomen curiously and passionately, exploring and claiming her body. Shepard pushed her hands under and up the sides of his tunic. Leaning away, he pulled his shirt off allowing her a long look at his alien body.

Her hands landed firmly on his stomach as soon as his shirt had cleared his head. She bit her lip and allowed herself a needy sigh when she felt the textured plates of his skin outlined by rivers of soft tissue. He felt as rough as he looked, but there was a pliable, warm nature about him that invited her in. She bent her head and pressed the flat of her tongue against his sternum, slowly drawing upward, drowning in the purrs he emitted. The natural curve of his body felt like a high way, guiding her up inside the structure of his cowl to where his neck became soft and delicate.

Nihlus threw his head back, mewing his approval. His hands dove beneath her uniform, bursting the remaining buttons. He squeezed and rubbed her breasts like a desperate man. He pushed her down, her back falling against the table, legs parting around his body. He was on her, body pressing over hers, returning the affection. He lapped at the side of her neck, before standing and running the tips of his talons from her chest, down the plane of her stomach and up her legs, leaving pinkish lines in their wake.

Lifting from her ankle, he gently positioned her leg strait up parallel to him.  He made quick work of her boot, then repeated the process on the other. Before her boots had even settled on the floor, his talons dipped into the waist band of her pants and pulled them off. He pulled her legs over his left shoulder, taking another nip at her ankle. Nihlus squeezed her bare thighs and pulled her to him, their heats colliding. Shepard gasped involuntarily, he was rubbing against her so firmly it sent sparks down her spine. Her finger nails digging into the wood of the table edge again as his thumb slid into her panties, seeking her wet sex.

"Don't-" She blurted, and to his credit he did stop, "Don't tease."  She hooked her thumbs into the sides of her panties and started pushing them upwards, "Just fuck me." He let out a chuckle and started fiddling with his belt.

"Typical human," he mumbled and although her view was blocked behind her own legs, she could hear the clasps coming undone, "always in a hurry." His pants fell from his hips to his mid thighs. He positions himself against her, one hand on her thigh, the other positioning the slick head of his cock against her. 

Concern consumed his face and he looked to her. Like the eye of the storm their movements quelled, and the only sound in the room was their own heavy breathing. Shepard reached, pressing her finger tips to his hand, he rotated, and for a moment gently entwined their fingers together. This time his eye contact was not intense, but fragile. Boldly and fearlessly they approached a threshold neither of them had crossed before.

"Will you..." Nihlus cut himself off with a cough, "Are you ready?" She took a deep breath, and gave him a brisk nod. He slid in.

From the few Fornax pages, and extranet searches that nights of curiosity had afforded her, she had the impression that turians ran on the larger side, certainly larger than humans. He didn't feel large at all, in fact if Shepard had to place a bet without seeing, she's say he was much smaller than most humans she'd been with.  But oh, he was warm, and solid. She sighed and stretched back on the table.

"Oh, you're soft..." He purred, "So... forgiving..."  She chuckled and winked at him.

"Does it feel good? To be with a-" Shepard gave a little jump as he settled inside of her, deep inside of her, deeper than before, "What are-?" He began moving, slow and deliberate thrusts and she could tell with certainty that he was enlarging inside of her.

"Fuck!" She sat up with such shock she might have dislodged him if he hadnt held on so tightly to her legs. Her fingers flexed and curled around the edge of the table. Shepard tried to wiggle their union visible but his grip only tightened.

He gave a hard plunge and groaned, "I'm going to stretch you as far as you stretch." Nihlus pressed his thumbs to her hip bones and plunged into her fast and hard, still swelling larger. She dug her nails into the table’s edge and held her breath, his movements were quickly over powering her, sending her head spinning. A string of cruses escaped her, already her body ached and twitched with pleasure, already building. Although Shepard usually intended on being quiet in bed, but Nihlus's direct thrusts were too accurate.

"There!" She gasped as a particularly well aimed thrust hit the mark, "Right there." With the precision none of her previous partners had, he pounded her, ripping cries and gasps from her.

Three sharp pings interrupted their moans and they both froze.

"Proximity sensors.” They both gasped at the same time. Nihlus made for their rifles but stumbled over his downed pants and fell face first onto the floor. Shepard jumped over him and positioned herself behind her gun, seeking through the scope.

"It’s a caravan." She said as she adjusted the settings to better view, "Shit, can’t see into it."

"Look at the paint job," Nihlus stumbled, looking through his own rifle as he tried to pull his pants on, "markings have been scraped off. I can see at least three persons through thermal. At least one batarian, an asari and an unknown, possibly human."

"This is foxtrot team reporting in," Shepard paged over her radio, heart pounding, "we have an unmarked caravan traveling north east along road C. Three persons inside but no visual."

 _"Copy that, hold position."_ Came the metallic reply. 

"I can't see anything." Shepard hissed as she fiddled with her thermal settings but could only pick up vague heat signatures.

"Dont bother, I saw you set up. You're going to be getting too much interference." The turian didnt even look at her as he tracked their target, "You'd need Armax to combat the atmospheric magnetism.”

Shepard looked over her equipment and blinked a few times, "I'm sorry, what?"

"The electromagnetic interference from Barliso's sun." Nihlus glared into his scope, "It's going to render your thermal readings useless." Shepard grit her teeth.

"Sniper rifles aren't really my specialty."

"I could tell." This time Nihlus did look to her, mirroring her glare.

 _"Foxtrot team, come in. We've confirmed its Dratin. You'll take him down, then echo team will rush in for clean up, understood? "_ Nihlus tapped his ear piece, not breaking eye contact with Shepard.

"Understood."

_"Fire when ready. Make it count, son."_

"Copy.  I'll take the shot." He turned back to the rifle. Shepard rolled her eyes and turned back towards the table, reaching down to grab her discarded panties, "What are you doing?"

Shepard raised an eyebrow at him, "Getting dressed?"

"We're not finished." Shepard blinked once then let a quick laugh escape. She leaned back against the table, and watched him line up his shot. Nihlus took a deep breath, and squeezed the trigger. The vehicle careened to the left and rolled onto its roof, "But he is." Nihlus paged the radio again, "This is Nihlus for foxtrot, Dratin is neutralized."

"Stand by… Confirmed. Echo team is in, good work. Stand by for extraction orders."

"Copy." Nihlus took a step towards her, trapping her against the table.

 _“Foxtrot. Prepare for extraction, ETA 5 minutes.”_ Shepard's hand shook slightly as she tucked a stray chunk of hair behind her ear and activated her comm.

“Copy,” She bit her lip and half shrugged at him, “Five minutes isn’t a lot of time.” Nihlus grabbed her around the waist, fingers clasping behind her back.

“Its enough time for me.” He spun her and bent her over the table in one swift motion. She could feel him pressing against her but for the second time he seemed hesitant.

“Hurry.” Shepard hissed arching her back against him, Nihlus jumped out of his trance and pushed into her. One of his hands pined at the small of her back, the other one weaving into her hair, tugging from the root.  He was already swollen and from this new position it was easy to slip a hand under herself.

With a cry, Shepard convulsed against the table the fingers of one hand digging into the wood, the fingers of the other hand rubbing herself. True to his word Nihlus gave a hard trust just a minute later, pulling himself out in time to come on the floor.

"I'll uh," Shepard gasped as she satiated herself up and started dressing, "I'll admit you turians are uh, particularly…" She had to take a deep breath to steady herself, "You're good at things."

Nihlus nodded as he dressed, "Humans aren’t too bad either." By the time they were dressed, a caravan had pulled up under the outpost.

Shepard stole a few glances at Nihlus on their trip back to the spaceport, disappointed that sex so good was to be a onetime thing.


End file.
